


Clarke or Wanheda

by GreyRainbows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyRainbows/pseuds/GreyRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I imagine we didn't see in Hakeldama, which is ep 5 of season 3 on The 100</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You can't just walk through the gates Clarke!" Lexa snarled harshly approaching her shoulders back with a menacing glare, "You've been living with their enemy. If it was me I'd kill you on the spot."

It was in this moment that Octavia had to make a choice. She could either allow the twelve clans to destroy Arkadia or she could help Clarke prevent another war. It looked to Octavia that despite her best intentions she was constantly being pulled between her desire to be a Grounder and her loyalty to the Arkers. This was not the first time she had put her friends and family before herself, her wayward brother being the prime example of her commitment to Skaikru. Biting back the bile in her throat Octavia offered. "I can get her in."

 _"You?"_ Lexa questioned, her attention now focused on the fair skinned girl.

"I go out of there didn't I? If I got out, then I can get Clarke in." Octavia looked over at Clarke who was watching her cautiously.

"You don't have to do this Octavia. If you get caught they'll call you a traitor. There has to be another way." Clarke said shaking her head at the suggestion.

"Do _you_ have a better idea Clarke? Because I'm open to hearing them." She shot back snidely. 

Clarke opened her mouth and then closed it again. A part of her  _knew_ the Blake girl was her only hope and still she couldn't stomach placing her square in harms way.

"I didn't think so." Octavia answered.

"Enough." Lexa's quiet voice carried throughout the tent. "While we stand here arguing we waste time. Octavia has offered to get you inside. Clarke, will you accept her offer?"

"Yes."

"Good. I will call Ryder for horses. Octavia," She inclined her head to the flap of her tent arms still interlocked behind her back. "A word?"

Octavia looked between Indra and Clarke before nodding and stepping to follow Lexa outside. Once they were outside among the vanguard Lexa had brought with her she dropped her voice to an even lower octave so that anyone outside the pair would have a hard time overhearing their conversation.

"Why are you doing this?"

"They're my people."

Lexa smiled mockingly "The truth this time."

"I didn't mean Skaikru. I meant Trikru. Trikru are my people."

"You are no longer Indra's second." Lexa frowned in confusion. 

"Trikru ste in hir," Octavia balled her first and tapped her chest firmly twice. "Nou out der." She met the unwavering glare of the Commander. "Indra deserves justice. If Pike's head will bring her peace, I will deliver it to her myself." Octavia vowed. 

"Indra was wise to choose you as her second." Lexa's eyes softened as she looked on the young girl with new found admiration. "I hope you find the redemption you seek from her." Stepping back she raised her voice. "Ryder! Prepare a horse. Wanheda leaves with Okteivia kom Skaikru for Arkadia." Looking back at Octavia she stretched out her hand, "May we meet again."

Octavia glanced down at the outstretched arm and grabbed it in her hand "Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim."

* * *

 

It was not a long ride back to Arkadia but so far it had been a quiet one. The last time Octavia and Clarke spoke it was with hostility. Lexa had abandoned the remaining children in Mount Weather and in doing so took Indra and they army along with her. Clarke had rushed in with a half cocked desperate attempt at getting behind the door. The ensuing conversation was more of an argument that a logical discussion between two rational beings. After freeing their friends and returning them home to Arkadia Clarke decided to leave them...for three months without a word. To say that Octavia was resentful would be an understatement. Out of respect for the Commander Octavia rode with Clarke in silence. Unbeknownst to Octavia the silence was deafening to Clarke. Finally she spoke out.

"Are you really just going to ignore me? Just act as though I'm not here?"

"Wouldn't really be any different now would it?"

"I get that you're mad at me Octavia but I needed to get away."

"Yeah and while you were away we spent the next several months trying to put the pieces back together."

"Seems like you were doing well. That is until Pike."

"I guess it would." Octavia pulled up on her reins stopping her horse to become eye level with the blonde haired girl. "So where did the infamous _Wanheda_  go in her absence?"

"Where did you hear that _name_?" Clarke asked stopping her horse as well.

"That's your response?"

"Is there something I'm missing here, or are you still mad at me for TonDC?"

Sighing Octavia kicked her heels out of the stirrups and swung her left leg over dismounting her horse. "Get off the horse Clarke."

"For what?"

"If you plan to have this conversation then get off the damned horse."

Clarke gritted her teeth and followed Octavia's pattern of kicking her feet out of the stirrups and swinging her leg over to dismount the horse. "Now what?"

Before she knew it Clarke's mouth was filled with her own blood. Octavia struck quickly hitting Clarke square in the face causing her to stumble back a few paces. Spitting out the blood swung wildly at Octavia who ducked under the punch and connected with Clarke's stomach. Both girls could hear the hiss of air leaving Clarke's lungs when Octavia's fist connected. Stumbling back again Clarke fought to place a hand to her stomach. Squinting her eyes she raised her hands in a defensive manner and beckoned Octavia on. Octavia approached kicking her foot out at Clarke. Clarke reacted, before her head could get the best of her, and grabbed Octavia's foot throwing it to the side of her body and placing a well deserved elbow to Octavia's mouth. It was Octavia's turn to fall back and hold her face. She spit out the metallic liquid and smiled darkly in Clarke's direction blood staining her teeth. They continued like this for some time, both taking and delivering nasty blows to the opponent's exposed areas. After about fifteen minutes with no clear winner both girls relaxed their bodies each breathing heavily.

"Feel better?" Clarke inquired.

"A little. You've changed in your time away."

"I meet a grounder or two."

"I can tell." Octavia chuckled flexing her lower jaw to indicate the pain she felt from Clarke's strikes. 

"I've missed you O." Clarke ventured hoping this time the girl would greet her with less rage after their altercation.

"Me too." Octavia revealed. Turning out her arm she offered it to Clarke.

"No surprise attacks this time?" Clarke asked jokingly.

"C'mere Clarke."

Clarke stepped to the brunette girl knocking away and wrapped her up in a hug. Octavia sighed softly and embraced her friend back holding her a moment longer.

"C'mon." Octavia said removing herself from the hug, "if I don't get you to Arkadia the Commander will blow a casket." She walked back to her horse who, gratefully hadn't moved in her departure and jumped back in the saddle.

"You still call her the Commander?" Clarke walked to her horse jumping on the saddle as well.

"That's her title."

"I just thought-" Clarke broke off not wanting to damage the tender truce between the two girls.

"That I'd go back to being Skaikru?" Octavia finished for her.

Clarke nodded.

"It's kinda of hard to go back when no one there sees you as part of the group anymore. I don't even see myself as Skaikru."

"Bellamy will always accept you, he's your brother."

Octavia clicked at the horse to get the animal moving then responded "Things change. People change. Bellamy doesn't understand. He thinks I'll come back to being one of the Arkers but..."

"That's not you." Clarke answered following behind Octavia.

"No. It's not. What about you Clarke?"

"I honestly don't know  _who_ I am anymore."

"And has Lexa been helping you figure that out?"

"She's reminded me of who I use to be. But, so much as happened. I don't know if I'm still that same girl."

"You're not. None of us are." Octavia shrugged. "Thing is the people back at Arkadia, they like to pretend like we're still the same. Like nothing has happened since Mount Weather. So the real question is, who are you going to show them?"

"Well I can't be Wanheda. That's for sure." Clarke looked straight in the direction of her previous home.

"Good ol' Clarke Griffin it is then." Octavia laughed sarcastically. 

"Hey O, who do you show them?"

"Most days I'm the girl playing Grounder, other days I'm Bellamy's kid sister. I guess it depends on their mood."

"That's helpful."

"It's truthful."

"So tell me about them."

"They'll have questions. We all do." Octavia looked back at Clarke.

"Ask me then." Clarke told her.

"Some other time maybe I will. But right now I think there are other people who will want to talk to you first."

"My mother." Clarke concluded.

Octavia gave a half smile as to agree with Clarke's assertion. "We're almost there."

"She know Kane sent you?"

"Not sure." Octavia tilted her head. "But they've been getting close so it wouldn't surprise me if he had." Octavia pulled out the radio Kane had given her once she was sure they were in range for him to pick up the signal. "Kane you there?"

Static crackled for a moment then Clarke heard the familiar fatherly voice of Marcus Kane. "Octavia?"

"I've got Clarke, be at the gate in five."

"Clarke's with you?" A feminine voice called out from the radio and Clarke's heart dropped. It wasn't until now that she realized how much she missed her mother.

Octavia looked Clarke holding her gaze before answering. "Yeah. We're dismounting and heading over now." The brunette slid off her horse and walked him closer to one of the trees in the outer perimeter of the fence to tie him up. She didn't bother on instructing Clarke knowing the girl would follow her lead. As they headed to the gate where she knew the adults to be stationed, Octavia knocked rapidly twice before falling behind Clarke and telling her, :"After you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim - may we meet again
> 
> Trikru ste in hir, nou out der - trikru is in here, not out there


	2. chapter 2

Indra had gone over many scenarios in her head of the events that befell her and her comrades only hours ago yet from where she stood there was no plausible to avert a war. The Commander had sent Octavia back along with Clarke in the hopes of convincing her people to halt any further attacks from Skaikru but the damage was already done. Three hundred warriors, strong women and men who had families, lay cold on the ground. The actions of the Sky people demanded vengeance. She didn't know if it was her place to state it, though Indra was known for her inability to hold her tongue.

"Heda, may I speak?"

Lexa tore her gaze from the map of the land surrounding Arkadia to regard Indra. "Speak freely as you always have."

"I am concerned about what this means for our people."

"As am I."

"I think you misunderstand me Commander. I speak of our truce with the Sky people and Wanheda for that matter."

"Her name is Klark." Lexa sharply reminded Indra.

"She is one of them. She has always been one of them. It matters little that she bowed to you. In the eyes of our people she will always be Skaikru. This attack proves that."

"This attack proves that they have chosen the wrong leader." Lexa spoke her last words vehemently. "They are no different than Azgeda. Should I punish them for Nia's actions?"

"They are not the same. Azgeda, whether we like it or not are our people. They are a part of your coalition. Skaikru has rejected the chance to join us. They have rejected peace." Indra argued. "Jus drein jus daun."

"You would advise me to attack them after I sent Clarke inside their gates?" Lexa's voice was a quiet storm of barely restrained anger. Thunder clouds rolled in the green depths of her eyes.

"We could send scouts, they could tell us when Clarke and Octavia leave. We could still attack within the day."

Lexa's face became void of emotion has she pondered the subject. "No."

"Heda. please -" 

"I will not go back on my word without hearing from Clarke first."

"You think that she will be able to save her people again." Lexa accused.

"She is resourceful."

"She has nothing left to bargain with. She destroyed the Mountain Men. You brought our people home and killed the Ice Queen. The threat is gone."

"There are always threats Indra. You should know better than most the price of being comfortable." Lexa grinned ruefully, "Besides they still have our sick inside Arkadia."

"And you believe the chancellor will continue to help us after this?"

"If it was this  _Pike"_ Lexa spat the name out like a foul taste on her tongue "As you say it was then I see no reason the chancellor would not continue to help us."

"Heda  **three hundred** of our men and women are gone -"

"Do you think me so blind as to not see that Indra?" Lexa could not control her temper this time and her voice was loud with tension. " **Ai laik Trikru**!" 

"Then do what must be done for Trikru!" Indra paused, the emotion in her chest pushing out air faster than she was able to take it in causing her chest to heave and burning pains to race through her chest helping her to remember the gun shot wound. When she was sure she could speak coherently again without sounding wheezed she finished. "The same way Clarke called for the vengeance of her people."

Lexa stepped away from the table that hosted the map of Arkadia and moved to where her wine was placed on a stand in the corner and poured herself some of the dark liquor holding it in her hand a minute longer then brought it to her lips allowing the fire to travel down her throat to cool her mind.

"You drink more." Indra commented. 

"As would you. If you were Heda."

"I do not envy you."

"Only a fool would."

Lexa brought the bottle, her glass and another glass over to where Indra sat motionless. She dropped down to the floor and poured her companion a glass of wine and sliding it in Indra's direction. She watched as Indra held the cup without drinking from it and poured herself another glass. Raising an eyebrow she indicated that Indra should drink with her while she tossed her head back and drank the second glass of wine that night. She kept the cup in between her folded legs not daring to look up at Indra while tracing the brim with her finger. Slowly she found the courage to look the older warrior in the face. Regret evident in her eyes. 

"How are you? Truly Indra."

"I am in pain Heda but I will fight beside you when the time comes."

"No ai lukot. I will send for Nyko, he will see to you while you rest and heal."

"Ai laik a gona. Ai gonplei kom yu." Indra disputed.

"I will have need of you when this is over. Until that time you will accompany me in Polis. We shall see that you are looked after."

"And who will look after those in my village? Without my presence there they will feel as though they have no voice among the clans." Indra narrowed her eyes. "They will think they have no voice with you."

"Then choose a second from the village. They will act in your absence as the chief."

"There are none that I favor." Indra mumbled. 

"What of Okteivia?" Lexa propose waiting to see if Indra would take the bait.

"No." Indra snapped shutting down Lexa's advances. "She is a mere girl. She is untrained. She is disobedient. She comes from Skaikru her loyalties will be tested. She is rash. She -"

"She," Lexa interrupted Indra's rant about the brunette girl. "Is also very loyal to Trikru. She is loyal to  _you_ Indra. It is not for Skaikru's benefit that she took Klark. She seeks to prove herself to you."

Indra chuckled lightly, "She is not so different from another that I know." She watched as Lexa wolfishly grinned at the memory of Anya. "You would have made Onya proud."

"May she rest in peace." 

"You know that I can not leave Okteivia alone in my place. I will choose Darius. He is young and strong. He will care for them until I am able."

"I did not believe you would. Though I am serious about you training her as a second again." Lexa retorted pointing her finger in Indra's direction.

"You would bring the girl with us to Polis?"

" _I_ would not. But you might. She sees you as her warrior, I am unsure where we stand."

"If she is to be my second, then she will be loyal to you Heda."

" _Loyalty_ is  **earned** through trust and respect neither of which have I instilled in the girl."

Indra shook her head. "You are the Commander, loyalty is never in question."

"I am the woman who allowed a bomb to drop on TonDC. I am the woman who left her brother to die. That is all she knows me as."

"I have spoken to her on such things, she understands that this was necessary in war."

"Does she?" Lexa locked eyes with Indra fiercely refusing to back down. The power of her stare won over as Indra broke first looking away in a sign of respect before stating.

"She will not get much training in my current condition."

"One must learn to follow, to serve before they earn the right to lead, to command."

"Atleast the girl will not be lonely." Indra shot back implying she knew about the relationship between the Commander and Clarke.

"I would assume she would like that. Clarke as well." Lexa conceded. 

"Then we shall wait until they return and I will ask Octavia kom Skaikru to once again be my seken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jus Drein Jus Daun - Blood Must Have Blood
> 
> Ai laik Trikru - I am Trikru
> 
> Ai lukot - My friend
> 
> Ai laik a gona. Ai gonplei kom yu - I am a warrior. I fight with you.
> 
> Onya - Anya
> 
> Seken - Second (a warrior's second)


End file.
